


Falling hard never felt so good

by Sorahono



Series: Vengeance for my Valentine [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, New Relationship, Sex is mentionned, it's barely angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahono/pseuds/Sorahono
Summary: Nxt has come and gone and Adam still hadn't explained a thing. But Kyle and Finn hide their new relationship and Finn's not sure what he thinks of that.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O'Reilly
Series: Vengeance for my Valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172270
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Falling hard never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again !  
> Still french and doing my best but I've tried to format my dialogues the English way.

“You’re back with us, love?” Kyle heard a voice say. Definitely Finn’s. Not only for the thick accent but also for the pet name that Finn hadn’t been able to stop using in 3 days.  
“I think I am yeah.”  
“You’re not going to worry me like that twice every week, are ya ?”  
“Promise I’ll do my best”  
Finn ran his head through Kyle’s hair as he reopened his eye. Looking a bit around him, he realized he was in the infirmary.  
“You can’t escape it forever dear, now you’re getting checked up.”

Finn sure loved pet names. He’ll have to veto the worse one at some point. Suddenly, the doc came back in and Finn took his hand out quickly. The doc checked his consciousness, his pupils, blood pressure and all information before checking for any pain. Then he let him go, asking him to rest all week and come for another checkup before the next episode. Trying to take it easy, Kyle slowly stood and made his first steps, Finn closely behind. As they passed the door, they check for anyone in the corridor then Finn took Kyle’s arm and put it around his shoulder.

“You might need some support Darling. Tell me if anything hurts”

Trying not to dwell to long on how, a lifetime ago, Adam would have carried him like that, Kyle relaxed under Finn’s touch. Well not too relaxed. He kept on looking around for anyone and did until he was sat in Finn’s car. He still hadn’t gone home. They were… occupied… at night. And no one was expecting him back home anyway. No pet, no plant, and certainly no friend. Only Undisputed Era logos and merch, and appliances he might as well use at Finn’s

“I don’t want to talk about tonight if you don’t want to sweetheart. But at least Roderick seems to be on your side ? Or at least not a 100% with Adam right ?” 

Sweetheart was the last think Kyle would accept, beyond would be a no.

“I mean… I don’t know if it will stay that way if you keep hitting him.”  
“Hey… He was behind me ! We were in a match ! I didn’t mean in I swear.”  
“Hey… I know you didn’t. He’s fine. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Soon they went out of the car, into the home and threw all their clothes and gears into the washing machine (sweat stinks the day after). After changing for a pair of sweatpants and a random Star Wars shirt, Finn laid in his bed and opened his arms for Kyle to come in. Kyle didn’t bother for a shirt and crawled against Finn. There, he laid his face against Finn’s shoulder and put his hands under his shirt, slowly stroking his abs.

“We are not doing anything tonight Kyle. You’re supposed to rest.”  
“Lame. Really lame.”  
“Shush Sweetie I-“  
“Nope. Dear, love, darling,… whatever but not Sweetie.”  
“Okay you meanie. Anyway. I promise I’ll make it up to you once you’re better.”  
“I’m good now.”  
“No you’re not. You’re lying because you’re horny.”  
“Yes but that’s all your fault.”  
“Hey now, you make me horny too ! But we are not to do anything about it for now.”  
“Okay but if I die that’s on you.”  
“Shut it, you’re not gonna die from blue balls.”

Finn brought Kyle closer, threw the blanket over them and then, exhausted by the show, the match and the worry, they fell asleep. Even if they couldn’t have sex, sleeping together was nice. Neither of them moved to much, Kyle was hot and Finn cold, they balanced each other well. It’s kind of why Finn was surprised to wake up on his own. He liked to sleep in but Kyle wasn’t exactly an early bird either. He rose from the bed and made his way to the kitchen where Kyle was on the phone, keeping an eye on the breakfast. Though he didn’t hear the guy on the other side, he could make out a few sentences.

“Yes Roddy”  
“He thought you were Pete or his goons, you would have done the same.”  
“I’ll tell him when I see him, promise.”  
“No, I’d rather stay alone today.”  
“Yes, I’m just resting a bit, maybe I’ll watch a show. I’ll tell you tomorrow, we’ll hang out then.”  
“Okay bye !”

He turned off his phone and placed the eggs and bacon on a plate. He then turned to Finn and went to kiss him a bit. Finn seemed a bit tense and Kyle decided to wait for him to talk. After a few minutes, Finn started :

“Are you ashamed of me Kyle ?”  
“What the fuck ?”  
“I get that you don’t want us to kiss on live television. But the worried looks when we’re in the empty hallways, asking me not to touch you backstage, pretending I don’t trust you and you don’t trust me, not even telling Roderick you’re here…”  
“Finn I…”  
“Look, I don’t know if it’s because I’m a man. Or because I am… me. I don’t know… It just feels like… I dunno.”  
“Finn no. Listen to me please. I’m sorry. So freaking sorry. How could I be ashamed ? You’re like the greatest person I’ve ever dated and we’ve only been together for 4 days ! And you’re definitely the best sex I’ve ever had !”

Finn hit Kyle softly on the shoulder at that.

“We’re still not having sex today. And thank you. You’re the best too… But why ?”  
“I should have told you. I know I should have and I’m sorry I didn’t. I just don’t want Adam to use that.”  
“Use that ?”  
“Listen, I don’t know how much of an asshole he’s become. And I just feel like maybe, if he were to learn about us, he would use it. Against you.”  
“Like doing what ?”  
“Look… You’re going to face it for the title right ? What if he beats me up before that ? And just before the match you learn that I’m in the hospital ? You’ll be distraught and he’ll have his opportunity. I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want him to do anything like that. For now, he thinks we’re barely cordial, he won’t try to come between us.”  
“I… I get it, ok. I should have thought of that. But… Roderick ?”  
“It pains me to say it, but I’m not a hundred percent sure about him yet. If he’s playing with us, I’ll make sure he at least can’t mess with that. I know it hasn’t been a week yet, but I feel that strongly about us.”  
“So do I dear. I understand. I know what I feel for you. And I hope I know what you feel for me. We don’t need no one else’s approval. I was just scared for a while. I released a gay shirt at Wrestlemania but you’ve never really told me your view… If it’s just me or…”  
“I’ve never thought much about it. I always had both men and women crush. Never imagined myself with one more than another. Except now. Because I only imagine myself with you.”  
“God how much of a sap can you be ? But same.”  
“Say the one who called me Sweetie !”  
“You didn’t agree !”

Finn seemed relaxed now and they started eating their breakfast. Once they were done, they put on a movie and cuddled a bit, allowing themselves a day out of the gym. Finn’s worries were not forgotten, at least not by Kyle. He wanted Finn to be happy. And even if he had his reasons to hide it at work, there may be another way.

“Finn ?”  
“Yeah ?”  
“I know I said we couldn’t be out at work. And I stand by that. But if you’d like, we can facetime my family. Maybe not so soon. But as soon as we’re ready. I’m not ashamed of you. I’d show you off to the world if I could.”

Finn had a beaming smile and leaning against Kyle’s lips he whispered :

“You’re making it extra hard for me not to sleep with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! Hope these two make you as emotional as me... If they keep this up I'll write one every week...
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo !


End file.
